Ce bal restera à jamais dans nos mémoires
by phantomas
Summary: L'histoire se déroule lors de l'épisode 2x20. Kurt a été élu reine de promo, Quinn et Rachel sont dans les WC et se disputent lorsque tout dérape ... Que se passe t'il suite à ce dérapage ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fanfiction, je m'excuse des potentielles fautes de français qui peuvent encore ce trouvé dans le texte. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p>Rachel avait passé toute la soirée à lorgner sur le couple que formaient Quinn et Finn, son ex, de qui elle pense être encore amoureuse. Celui-ci l'a remarqué, et à littéralement exploser de jalousie en voyant Jessie St James embrassé SA Rachel dans le cou, Et alla le provoquer.<p>

Cette altercation coûta une expulsion aux deux garçons, sous les plaintes de Quinn, suppliant le coach Silvester de laisser Finn participé aux élections qui allait bientôt avoir lieu, mais celle-ci s'en fiche. Quinn monta alors seule sur l'estrade,après avoir foudroyer Berry du regard. Mais craqua face à l'élection de Kurt comme reine, et alla se réfugier aux toilettes. Suivit de près par son ennemis juré qui lui demanda de se calmé. Mais s'en était trop pour elle, ne pouvant en supporter plus, elle se plaignit à celle qu'elle pense être la cause de tous ses malheurs, laissant tomber toutes ses barrières, les larmes aux lorsque Rachel essai de répondre, la belle aux yeux vert la fit taire d'une gifle, il fallait qu'elle se taise ! Rachel choqué lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension, au bord des larmes, et c'est en voyant ce regard que Quinn réalisa la portée de son geste et s'excusa dans un souffle. Après la colère arriva le temps des confessions et Ice Q laissa tomber son masque pour exprimer ses craintes les plus secrètes à la brune.

Le futur effraie Quinn plus que qui conque ne pourrait le croire.

C'est alors que Rachel pris la parole, coupant Quinn dans ses confessions, pour lui dire d'une voix réconfortante :

''- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de l'avenir. Tu es très jolie Quinn. La plus jolie fille que je connaisse, mais tu es bien plus que ça.''

_**POV**_** Rachel**

A cette confession mon cœur s'emballa, je venais de dire à Quinn que je la trouvais belle. Le fait qu'elle se confie à moi comme ça m'a attendrie, et sur ces paroles je lui dit d'essuyer ses larmes, me rapprochant d'elle afin d'allier le geste à la paroles. Une vingtaine de centimètre nous séparait, mais au fur et à mesure que j'essuyais ses larmes nous nous retrouvions à seulement quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre, nos souffle se mélangeait, je sentais son odeur si sucré m'enivrer, mon cœur rata un battement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ses yeux de jade m'aspiraient et avant que je m'en rende compte nos lèvres se touchaient et j'étais à l'origine de ce chaste baiser.

_**POV**_ **extérieur**

Quinn au début choqué du geste de Rachel, se mit à répondre à ce timide baiser, se rapprochant un peu plus afin d'accentuer la pressions de ses lèvres, contre celles si douce de Rachel. Sentant une sensation enivrante apparaître à ce contact, elle quémanda l'entrée à la brune, qui entrouvrit immédiatement les lèvres, laissant la blonde prendre possession de sa langue pour une danse enflammer, chacune dominant l'autre pendant quelques secondes, le rendant plus passionné. Des papillons prirent place dans son ventre, laissant une sensation de chaleur électrisante un peu plus bas à leur passage. Rachel mis fin au baiser face au manque d'air et colla son front à celui de Quinn. Leur souffle se mêlait l'un à l'autre comme leur langue juste avant, et la sensation du souffle chaud de Rachel contre ses lèvres, provoqua une vague de frissons chez Quinn.

_**POV**_** Quinn**

Mon dieu qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Pourquoi Rachel m'avait embrassé ? Et pourquoi mon corps s'était empressé de répondre, laissant ma conscience de côté ?! Cette sensation brûlante dans mon bas ventre ne faisait que grandir à chaque contact que nous avions, suis-je en train de dire que je suis attirée par Rachel Berry ? Non c'est impossible, je hais cette fille, elle à essayer de me piquer Finn, alors que nous étions ensemble lui et moi, et s'est amusé à le charmer sous mes yeux. Elle le regardait les yeux plein d'étoiles, usant de ses plus beaux sourires, ses yeux chocolats si magnifique le dévorait, Dès qu'elle le voyait son visage s'illuminait comme si seul lui comptais, il n'y avait que lui a ses yeux… A chaque duo qu'elle partageait avec cet imbécile elle s'évadait, le fixant comme si ça vie en dépendait. Tout ça sans même me lancé un regard …

Mon dieu... suis-je attirée par Rachel Berry ?!

Mais Je fus vite coupé de mes pensées lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes à nouveau, dans un baiser plus presser que le premier, mettant ses mains dans mon dos pour m'attirer vers elle, brisant les quelques centimètres qui empêchait nos corps de se touché. C'est fou comme ce simple contact me faisait frissonner, mon corps en réclamant toujours plus. Quand elle mordit ma lèvre inférieure un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, la faisant sourire, de ce sourire si ravageur qu'il fit naître un véritable brasier en moi. N'y pouvant plus je la pris par les hanches pour la collé encore plus à moi, à se contact elle s'enflamma à son tour et commença alors une suite de baiser plus torride les uns que les autres. Je la plaqua sans ménagement à la porte d'entrée,verrouillant celle-ci et commença à m'attaquer à son cou. Elle se mit à ronronné à cette approche, ce qui me fit frissonné d'excitation. Elle parcourra mon corps de ses mains et s'attarda sur ma taille pour finalement s'en prendre à mes fesses qu'elle se mit à malaxer fermement m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise vite étouffé dans son cou, lorsque je senti ses ongles griffé ma chair. Pour me venger je lui mordis le lobe lui arrachant à son tour un petit cri étouffé, pour finalement repartir à l'assaut de son cou où je lui fis un suçon tout en mordillant la chaire afin de la marqué.Rachel Berry étais a moi et en voici la preuve.

_**POV**_** Rachel**

Comme s'était bon ! Quinn étais là collé à moi après avoir répondu plusieurs fois à mes baisers, les rendant encore plus brûlant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris tout à l'heure, et je m'en fiche car les faits sont là, Ice Q me dévorait littéralement le cou et j'adorais ça ! La chaleur de mes entrailles devenait insoutenable. Je poussai un long gémissement qui fut vite étouffé par ses lèvres, lorsque je sentis ses mains défaire la fermeture de ma robe pour venir se poser dans le creux de mes reins, où elle commença à dessiner des arabesques du bout des doigts, la douceur de son geste m'ennivrai, on sentait une telle tendresse filtrer à travers ce simple geste, que ça le rendait simplement divin. Elle se mit à descendre parsemant son chemin de baisers avant de s'arrêter à la courbe de mon soutien-gorge, qu'elle désagrafa prenant possession d'un de mes mamelons durcit par le plaisir entre ses lèvres tout en massant l'autre délicatement, j'emmêla mes mains dans ses cheveux blond afin d'accentuer la pression en lâchant un soupir de contentement, mon dieu qu'elle étais douée on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. N'en pouvant plus j'inversa les rôles en la repoussant contre les lavabos et la sentit se crisper sous mes doigts lorsque sa peau rentra en contact avec la surface froide, mes mains remontèrent sous sa robe lui provoquant des frissons pendant que ma langue jouait avec la sienne. Puis en ayant marre de se tissus qui me barrait la route je me mis à lui retiré sa robe et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine, je cru défaillirent. Elle était magnifique et m'hypnotisais. Me souvenant le plaisir procurer par ses lèvres à cet endroit je me mis à lui faire pareil et vu ses petits gémissements je m'y prenais bien. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je l'embrassa étouffant ainsi un de ses soupirs d'excitation. Je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre, sa respiration était saccader elle était continuellement à la recherche d'air. Alors comme ça je lui faisais autant d'effet ? Qui aurait cru qu'Ice Quinn prendrait autant de plaisir sous les caresses du hobbit !

Lorsque sa cuisse effleura mon entre jambes je poussa un hoquet de surprise, me sortant de ma réflexion par la même occasion. A cette réaction un énorme sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, et avant que je puisse protester elle enfui son visage dans mon cou tout en frottant sa cuisse contre mon intimité.

_**POV**_** Quinn**

Cambrer par l'excitation ma jambe effleura l'intimité de Rachel lui arrachant un petit cri. Je fus d'abord surprise puis une idée me traversa l'esprit afin de reprendre le dessus, s'était tellement jouissif d'être celle qui dirige ! Je me mis alors à lui baiser le cou tout en reprenant la friction de ma cuisse contre elle. Bon sang elle était tellement humide que s'en était indescent. Cette sensation m'enivra et je me mis à accélérer, Rachel tremblant de plaisir dans mes bras ce qui n'arrangea pas le feu qui avait élu domicile depuis que nous nous étions envolé par les caresses de l'une et l'autre, perdu entre ciel et terre. Je me mis à gémir à l'unisson avec elle lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à nouveau à ma poitrine, sa langue laissant une trace humide à son passage, me faisant tréssaillire à chacun de ses souffle sur ce chemin mouillé. Mais j'adorai prendre le contrôle et c'est pour ça que je glissa ma main sous sa culotte. Mon dieu comme s'était chaud et humide à la fois ! Mes doigts glissait le long de sons sex gonfler, a ce contact elle enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos, et se mit à gémir bruyamment lorsque je me mis a joué avec son clitoris de mon pouce tout en continuant mes caresses. Elle se mis inconsciemment à onduler des hanches dans le but d'avoir plus de contact avec mes doigts, comprenant le message je me mis a accélérer et elle le sentit, se mettant elle aussi a onduler de plus en plus du bassin.

-ho oui... c'est si bon... Quinn s'il te plaît … _Dit-elle montant dans les aigu en fin de phrase_

Je répondis a sa demande sans plus de cérémonies et la pénétra d'un doigt. Je sentis ses chaires se resserrer autour de mes doigts à cette intrusion et sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer durement dans mon dos, la regarda afin de comprendre. Ce que je vis me fis paniqué, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et retenais un gémissement de douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
>Elle était encore vierge ? S'était sa première fois ? Avec moi, dans les toilettes du lycée ?!<p>

À cette révélation je retira inconsciemment mes doigts de son antre.

_**POV**_** Rachel**

Quinn venait de se retirer m'arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement au passage.  
>Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?<br>Mais je compris vite pourquoi lorsque qu'elle me regarda droit dans les yeux en disant :

Pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi ? _dit-elle choquée_

Car je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps _lui répondis-je en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres essayant de lui transmettre tout mes sentiments_

Oui j'avais compris en l'embrassant que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Finn mais jalouse de lui car il avait la femme que j'aimais dans ses bras. J'avais espéré attirée son attention en lui piquant son petit copain mais ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompter. Elle me considérait comme son ennemi alors que de mon coté je souhaitais juste attiré son attention, qu'elle me regarde ne serait ce qu'un peu.

Lorsque je tournait autour de lui elle me brûlait littéralement des yeux, et même si ses regard étais destiné à Finn ils me comblaient de bonheur l'espace d'un instant.

_**POV**_** Quinn**

A ces paroles elle avait ajouté un baiser des plus sincères qui puisse être, me laissant sur place, abasourdie par une telle révélation.

Rachel venait de dire quoi ? Elle avait dit qu'elle quoi ?

Et ni une ni deux je la pénétra sans prévenir laissant mes doigts en elle plusieurs secondes pour la laisser s'habituer à moi, elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et ça avait suffi à faire court-circuiter mon cerveau laissant parler mon corps de lui-même. Une fois que je sentit ses chaires se desserrer, je me mis à faire un lent mouvement de vas et viens en elle, lui arrachant des soupirs d'appréciation qui furent vite étouffés, par mes lèvres dans une suite de tendre baisers. La sentir prendre du plaisir sous mes doigts m'électrisait, j'avais l'impression d'être le centre du monde, celle qu'elle avait choisie pour ce moment si particulier dans notre vie. Qui aurait cru que Rachel Berry, mon souffre douleur depuis toujours, serait en vérité éprise de moi ? Mais surtout qui aurait cru que je partagerais ces sentiments ? Je ne pouvait plus le nier Rachel me plaisait, mais encore plus que ça elle me rendait folle, j'étais folle d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous à plus ?<strong>

N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2**

Je souhaite dire un grand merci à ma beta qui à fait un travail incroyable !

**Ce chapitre est bien plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rachel<strong>

Cela fait une semaine déjà que Quinn m'ignore, elle fait tout pour m'éviter et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Regrette-t-elle ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Car moi je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est sa réaction après coup. Jessie est devenu assistant artistique pour le Glee Club et me fait du rentre dedans. Non pas que ça me plaise particulièrement mais peut être que je pourrais en tirer profit pour rendre Quinn jalouse qui sait ? Bon je dois mettre un plan en place pour que Quinn crève de jalousie et me revienne ! Et quoi de mieux que ces auditions pour le mettre en œuvre et me rapprocher de Jessie ?

_Quelques jours plus tard _

**POV Quinn**

Aujourd'hui ce sont les funérailles de Jean et tout le Glee club est présent pour soutenir le coach Sylvester. Je sens le regard de Rachel fixé sur moi, ce qui me met mal à l'aise... Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que je l'ignore. Après ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes vendredi soir j'ai passé mon week end enfermée dans ma chambre à pleurer, en repensant au plaisir que j'ai éprouvé dans les bras ... d'une fille, de Rachel qui plus est !

_**FLASH BACK**_

En réalisant ce qui venait de se passer entre Rachel et moi dans ces WC, je m'étais enfuie en courant, rentrant chez moi à toute vitesse, et m'étais allongée sur mon lit la tête plongée dans l'oreiller en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les valeurs religieuses inculquées par mon père depuis ma plus tendre enfance me faisaient dire que c'était un acte contre nature, que j'avais péché et m'étais éloignée du chemin de Dieu. J'imaginais parfaitement le visage horrifié de ma mère en apprenant la nouvelle... Elle me mettrait sûrement à la porte une fois de plus. Mais j'imaginais aussi très bien sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle dans mon cou lorsqu'elle me susurre combien elle m'aime à l'oreille pendant que mes mains se baladent sur son corps la petite brune lovée contre moi, le sourire aux lèvres lors d'un rendez vous galant au bord d'un sublime étang sous les sols encore moi qui tenait la main de Rachel dans les couloirs, tout les regards serait posé sur nous, les élèves se sépareraient tel la mer rouge à notre passage. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, jamais ça n'arriverait et ne devait arriver. J'avais Finn et seul lui devait compter pour moi.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis l'âme en peine.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**POV Extérieur**

Durant toute la cérémonies Quinn n'a fait que penser à Rachel, laissant échapper quelques larmes. Mais les autres en ayant aussi versées on pouvait facilement croire qu'elles étaient destinées à Jean, ce qui l'arrange. Après les avoir séchées d'un revers de manche, elle rejoint ses camarades afin de dédier une dernière chanson aux proches de la défunte. Une fois les funérailles terminées, elle rejoint Finn dans sa voiture et remarque qu'il pleure, celui-ci s 'apprête à rompre. En entendant ses paroles elle croit défaillir, il ne peut pas la quitter, pas maintenant. Elle essaie vainement d'oublier Rachel et de revenir dans le droit chemin, comment peut-il l'abandonner dans un moment pareil ? Alors qu'elle retire sa main de sur la sienne elle comprend : Rachel.

**POV Quinn**

Ne me dites pas que Rachel est la cause de cette rupture ? Même en étant loin d'elle, je refuse qu'elle appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins à ce lourdeau de Finn. Je préfère en avoir le cœur net et lui pose la question :

« C'est à cause de Rachel ? Parce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

Alors qu'il se lance dans une tirade sur le lien qui unit deux personnes mon cœur explose : il dit ne pas ressentir ce bonheur avec moi, et je comprends le sous-entendu.

« Mais tu le ressens avec elle ? » _dis-je du bout des lèvres_

Deuxième coup de poignard en plein cœur, il aime MA brune, c'est impossible je refuse ! J'irais au bal de promo avec Finn, nous jouerons le parfait petit couple, gagnerons la couronne et il n'approchera pas de Rachel. Cette idée me révulse, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. C'est alors qu'il m'interrompt alors que je lui explique mes desseins. Il dit que je ne ressens rien, que je n'ai plus d'émotions, mais qu'il se taise ! Je laisse échapper une larme mais elle n'est pas pour lui. Elle est pour tout ce trop-plein d'émotions que je renferme depuis bien trop longtemps, de toute cette frustration qui me submerge depuis quelques jours, depuis que j'ignore Rachel.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? J'ai assez d'émotions pour toi cette fois ?! »_ je lui demande le regard brumeux _

« -Quinn je suis désolé, je t'aime toujours. »

Alors qu'il essaie de me prendre dans ses bras je le repousse, lui criant dessus. Je le déteste ! Comment ose-t-il vouloir me réconforter après m'avoir fait ressasser mon amour pour la brune, alors que j'essaie en vain de l'oublier ?

**POV Extérieur**

Rachel est rejointe par Jessie dans l'auditorium, celui-ci a quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Après lui avoir parlé du solo il se déclare sur ses sentiments et se rapproche dangereusement d'elle, créant une tension palpable autour d'eux, et l' qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'une personne a assisté à toute la scène : Finn se trouve sur le pas de la porte, une fleur à la main il était venu tenter de reconquérir Rachel et a présent l'incompréhension se lit dans ses yeux. Tandis que dans d'autres, on peut lire la peine : sur les passerelles se trouve Quinn, en pleurs, le cœur brisé.

**POV Quinn**

Comment Rachel pouvait-elle embrasser Jessie après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Après ce que nous avions vécu ?…

Après ma discussion avec Finn j'avais continué de réfléchir sur cette histoire de liens invisible unissant une personne à une autre. Je ressens ça avec Rach. Je repensais à cette relation si particulière qui nous unit et ce depuis des années. Certes j'ai tenté de l'oublier toute la semaine, l'ignorant, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible. Plus j'essaie de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose plus elle m'obsède, plus son contact me manque, et plus je suis malheureuse.

Comment oublier l'amour une fois qu'on y a goûté, je vous le demande.

Et si je suis là c'était pour essayer de me rattraper, mais il est trop tard. Elle est passée à autre chose, me laissant seule avec un trou béant dans la poitrine...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ?<br>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis et émettre des critiques (tant que c'est constructif)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**  
><strong>Alors je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour ce temps d'attente VRAIMENT long, mais ce chapitre ainsi que le quatrième m'ont posé énormément de problèmes étant des chapitres de transition.<strong>  
><strong>Enfin le voilà et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ...<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une semaine après l'incident de l'auditorium.<p>

**POV Quinn**

Nous voici enfin arrivé dans la ville qui ne dors jamais, nous sommes tous surexcités par les nationales même si personnellement j'ai d'autres plans.

Une semaine est passée depuis que je les ais surpris avec Jesse, mais Rachel semble être passé à autre chose et se concentre sur la victoire. Moi mon objectif principal durant ce voyage est de lui déclarer ma flamme, car après tout nous sommes dans la ville des miracles alors pourquoi pas celui-ci ?

Je pensais le faire après avoir remporté le trophée de la première place, histoire de rendre ce moment magique à ses yeux. Seulement on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pris pour résolution de reconquérir la brune, Finn la colle et essaye de la charmer. Cependant celle ci semble trop prise dans son rêve de victoire pour s'en rendre mieux, ça m'arrange.

**POV Rachel**

Me voici enfin dans la ville de tout les possibles, loin de Lima et de mes problèmes. J'ai décidée de profiter de ce voyage pour faire une pause et profiter du moment présent, gagner les nationales et m 'approcher un peu plus de mes rêves. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué avec Finn qui me suit partout comme un toutou, ainsi que le regard insistant de Quinn sur moi.

Quinn... il faut que je l'oublie, c'était une erreur que d'espérer qu'elle est changée, une erreur également de vouloir la rendre jalouse, et encore plus de l'aimer.

Enfin bref, faut vraiment que j'arrête de me prendre la tête ! Le concours et Broadway, voilà à quoi je dois penser.

**POV Extérieur**

Une fois la distribution des chambres faites, Will Shuester laissa les jeunes entre eux pour l'écriture des chansons prétextant des papiers à remplir. Mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à une chanson sur des gobelets. Il était claire que ce n'était pas en restant coincé ici qu'il allait pourvoir trouver l'inspiration.. Brittany venait sans le savoir de donner une idée à Quinn pour éloigner un peu Finn de sa bien aimé.

**POV Quinn**

Je vais commettre un meurtre !

Depuis le départ de Shuester, Finn est collé à Rachel et n'arrête pas de la regarder en coin avec son sourire benêt. Ce que j'en ai marre de lui, il peut pas la lâcher deux secondes! C'est trop demandé ?!

Non parce que clairement s'il continu comme ça, je vais malencontreusement finir par glisser un somnifère capable d'assommer un cheval, dans son verre, et aller l'enterrer dans une clairière loin de MA brune. Quoique, même un somnifère pour chevaux ne suffirait pas pour endormir le baleineau. Faut que je parte d'ici et vite …

Sortant de mes pensées je remarque enfin Britanny et Artie nous interpréter une chanson, sur des gobelets... Ok, je crois que je tiens mon excuse pour sortir maintenant. Je propose donc à tout le monde de sortir. Ils paraissent retissant à mon idée à part Noah, qui pris ma défense et trouva les mots justes pour les motiver. Après avoir convaincu les récalcitrants ( non je ne fais absolument pas référence à Hudson ) nous voici enfin entrain de chanter une chanson de Madonna dans les rues de la ville empire.

Les gens doivent nous prendre pour des fous, mais qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse ! J'en oublierais presque mon but, j'ai bien dit presque. Je pense juste que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment...

En rentrant à l'hôtel les gars étaient retournés dans leur chambre pour écrire,tandis que l'excitation de cette escapade était encore présente dans la notre. Nous faisions une bataille de polochons et je m'en donnais à cœur joie pour embêter Rachel qui était la seule à bosser...  
>Puis sans que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit elle partie de la suite après s'être changé, vêtue d'une petite robe bleu qui je dois l'admettre lui allait fort bien.<p>

« Dites les filles, vous savez ou est parti Rachel ? » _demandais-je intriguée_

« Sûrement partie rejoindre Finn, j'ai entendu dire par Puck qu'il l'avait invité à un rencard » _Me dis Santana _

A ses paroles je sentis mon corps se crisper, alors comme ça elle étais parti le rejoindre …

**POV Rachel**

Quand j'ai reçu son message j'ai très vite compris de quoi il en retournait, seulement je voulais sortir de la cacophonie que provoquait les filles . Et m'éloigner un peu de Quinn par la même occasion. Puis je devais bien avouer que je ne regrettais pas. Je passais une merveilleuse soirée, car même si Finn sortais parfois des sottises, il avait fait les choses en grand ce qui rendait ce moment très agréable (J'ai même pu rencontré Patti LuPone). Il a su faire ce qu'il fallait pour me mettre à l'aise, et entre ces sourires en coin et ses yeux brillants je dois bien avouer qu'il ne m'as pas laissée de marbre.  
>Et alors que nous rentrions, moi accroché au bras de Finn pour profiter un peu plus de cette fin de soirée, il voulut m'embrasser. Mais alors que je fermais les yeux pour lui rendre son baiser je vis le somptueux visage de Quinn apparaître. Je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser quand celle que j'aimais me hantais encore. Alors après m'être excusée, je partis précipitamment les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi Quinn ne m'aimait pas, ce serai tellement plus simple... Pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à souffrir de cette situation ?<p>

**POV Quinn**

Cela faisait maintenant bien dix minutes que je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain, recroquevillée sur moi même , voulant a tout pris éviter de pleurer en pensant à Rachel dans les bras de cet idiot. Je faisais tout pour refouler le sanglot qui prenait place dans ma gorge et j'entendais Santana s'impatienter de l'autre côté, tambourinant de plus en plus fort sur la porte. Je décidais donc de me relever, observant mon reflet dans le miroir pour me donner courage, c'est alors que je ressortis, mon masque de froideur à nouveau en place, mais c'était sans compter sur santana et son troisième œil mexicain.

_Me lançant un regard plein de reproches, elle me dit :_

_ «- _Quinn arrête je vois très bien dans ton jeu et ça marche pas avec moi ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

-Écoute Santana tu ne sais rien d'accord ?! _M'écriais-je, la voix tremblante _

-C'est bon j'ai compris tu fais la fière mais tu en veux à Finn de t'avoir largué, il faut que tu l'oubli.

-Il ne s'agit pas de Finn, Santana, mais de Rachel !

-Quinn arrête les frais... La seule que tu blesses a faire ça c'est toi

-Tu ne comprends pas, je me fiche de gagner ou non ce stupide concours ! J'aime Rachel et je ne veux pas l'oublier ok ?! Je l'aime et ça me fait un mal de chien de voir qu'elle à l'air de très bien vivre sans moi à ses cotés … _Écarquillant les yeux fassent à la révélation que je venais de faire à mes amies_ si je suis venu ici c'est uniquement dans le but de la récupérer, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. _Repris-je plus doucement_

-Parle lui. _Intervint Britanny_

-Je ne peux pas Britt, pas après lui avoir fait ce que je lui ai fait …

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? _Demanda Santana d'une voix douce_

-Je ne sais pas, tout s'est passé tellement vite … Pendant le bal on s'est disputé et puis elle m'a embrassé, à ce moment là tout à dérapé, on a fait l'amour et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Mais j'ai pris peur et j'ai préféré fuir, seulement je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Quand j'ai voulu lui parler je l'ai vu dans les bras d'un autre, ça m'a ouvert les yeux et maintenant je souhaite la récupérer plus que tout au monde...

-Alors écoute Britt et va lui parler. _M'interrompit ma meilleur amie_

-Je peux pas, et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Et si elle préférait Finn ou encore Jesse ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'entendre la vérité, pas après lui avoir ouvert mon cœur comme je l'aurais fait.

-Écoute Quinn, connaissant Rachel si elle a couché avec toi ça signifie que tu compte bien plus que les autres à ses yeux. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>Normalement le chapitre 4 devrais être posté d'ici 23 semaines **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! **  
><strong>voici le chapitre 4, j'ai galérer pour la présentation de la chanson et j'espère qu'elle apparaîtra comme c'est prévu.<strong>  
><strong>Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction et qui laisse des Reviews, ça me touche et me donne du courage pour la suite !<strong>

**MERCI !**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Quinn<strong>

Deux jours sont passés depuis ma discussion avec Santana et Brittany et rien n'as changé, si ce n'est que Rachel me fuis et inversement. Nous avons finis d'écrire nos chansons et sommes fin près à mettre le feu sur scène. Notre représentation débute avec un duo entre Rachel et Finn, je stresse un peu, après tout il s'agit d'une chanson d'amour écrit par Finnocence en personne...

**POV Rachel**

Plus que quelques minutes avant mon entrée en scène, le stress commence à monter. Mais avec une chanson pareille je ne devrais pas m'en faire. Je regarde Finn de l'autre côté du rideau et décide d'aller lui parler :

« -Finn je venais te souhaiter bonne chance, et aussi te dire que je trouve ta chanson magnifique !

-Merci Rachel, bonne chance à toi aussi.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Écoute pour être franc je ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe, je te fais la cour, t'écris une chanson mais tu me repousse sans cesse. L'année dernière nous nous trouvions aux mêmes places, dans la même situation, seulement moi je suis venu vers toi.

-Et tu m'as embrassé, je m'en souviens. Seulement beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis.

-Qu'est ce qui as changé explique moi, car moi je vois pas...

-Il y a un an je pensais que mon rêve serait de trouver l'amour, mais cette année j'ai ouvert les yeux, je dois mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Je dois me concentrer sur Broadway, car c'est ça mon rêve ! Tu comprends ?

-Non.

-Bon essayons de nous concentrer sur notre prestation d'accord.

-Ok. Bonne chance, même si je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin. »

Je retourne à ma place et le rideau se lève.

**POV Extrerieure**

Le rideau s'ouvre, laissant filtrer deux voix s'harmonisant parfaitement. Rachel et Finn sortent des coulisses en marchant l'un vers l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux, pour finir face à face. On sent les émotions filtrer à travers cette chanson, et à travers leurs regards, comme s'ils étaient en osmose. Rien d'autre n'existe a part eux et la scène.

**POV Rachel**

Les premières notes se font entendre, mettant fin a ma rêverie. Je commence à chanter et à mesure que la musique avance, je remarque cette lueur de tendresse et d'amour sincère au fond des yeux de Finn. Je suis troublée, comme happé par la lueur qui brille dans sont regard. Elle me rappelle celle qu'avait Quinn le soir du bal, mais en plus fade.

** Face to face and heart to heart **Face à face et cœur contre cœur

** We're so close yet so far apart **Nous sommes si proches et pourtant si loin

** I close my eyes I look away **Je ferme les yeux, je regarde au loin

** That's just because I'm not okay **C'est simplement parce que je ne suis pas bien

** But I hold on I stay strong **Mais je tiens bon, je reste forte

** Wondering if we still belong **Me demandant si nous nous appartenons encore

Quinn... Cette chanson correspond tellement a notre relation, elle me parle, je chante de toute mon âme.

** Will we ever say the words we're feeling **Pourrons-nous jamais dire les mots que nous ressentons

** Deep down underneath it **Au fond, en dessous de tout ça

** Tear down all the walls **Abattre tous les murs

** Will we ever have a happy ending **Aurons-nous notre fin heureuse ?

** Or will we forever only be pretending **Ou allons-nous toujours faire semblant ?

** We will always be pretending **Devrons-nous toujours, faire semblant

Je voudrais tellement lui transmettre un message, lui faire comprendre mes sentiments à travers cette chanson.

** How long do I fantasize **Combien de temps puis-je en rêver

** Make believe that it's still alive **Faire croire qu'il est encore vivant

** Imagine that I am good enough **Imaginez que je serais assez bon

** If we can choose the ones we love **Si nous pouvions choisir ceux que nous aimons

** But I hold on I stay strong **Mais je tiens bon, je reste forte

** Wondering if we still belong ** Me demandant si nous nous appartenons encore

Puis tout doucement au fur et à mesure que les paroles avance Finn disparaît laissant place à celle que j'aime.

** Will we ever say the words we're feeling**  
>Pourrons-nous jamais dire les mots que nous ressentons<p>

** Deep down underneath it **Au fond, en dessous de tout ça

** Tear down all the walls **Abattre tous les murs

** Will we ever have a happy ending **Aurons-nous jamais notre fin heureuse?

** Or will we forever only be pretending **Ou allons-nous toujours faire semblant ?

** Will we always be keeping secrets safe **Préservant nos secrets en sécurité

** Every move we make **Tous les pas que nous faisons

** Seems like nowhere's safe to go **Semblent dire qu'il n'y a nulle part où se réfugier

** And it's such a shame **Et c'est une honte

** Cuz if you feel the same **Parce que si tu ressens la même chose

** How am I supposed to know**_  
><em> Comment suis-je supposé le savoir ?

Je la voie virevolter face à moi remplaçant Finn l'espace d'un instant. Je la sens me couver du regard comme si elle essayait de lire en moi.

** Will we ever say the words we're feeling **Pourrons-nous jamais dire les mots que nous ressentons

** Deep down underneath it **Au fond, en dessous de tout ça

** Tear down all the walls **Abattre tous les murs

** Will we ever have a happy ending **Aurons-nous jamais notre fin heureuse ?

** Or will we forever only be pretending **Ou allons-nous toujours que faire semblant ?

** Will we always be pretending **Devrons-nous toujours prétendre

Je me rapproche d'elle sur ce dernier couplet au point de sentir son souffle et sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe je la vois se baisser vers moi et m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur le baiser, mais je remarque quelque chose d'étrange, la sensation est différente des fois précédentes, limite dérangeante. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je comprends pourquoi, ce n'est pas Quinn mais Finn qui se trouve fasse à moi, les lèvres rougit par ce baiser ardent.

Mon dieu qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?!

**POV Quinn**

Dans les coulisses l'ambiance est électrique, je sens le regard protecteur de Brittany sur moi. Finn et Rachel se sont dévorés littéralement du regard durant toute la prestation et maintenant s'embrasse à pleine bouche devant tout le monde...

Une fois le choc passé je sens une douleur sourde me vriller le cœur. Sans tout ces gens autours de moi, je me serais sans doute effondrée en larmes à cette vision. Mais je reste Quinn Fabray, je ne dois rien laisser transparaître. Même si au moment où l'on parle je réprime une très violente envie de meurtre envers Hudson, et je pense que c'est pareil pour San que je remarque tremblante de rage à mes cotés. Mais pas le temps de mettre un plan à exécution, c'est à notre tour d'entrer sur scène.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu<strong>  
><strong>A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour tout le monde  
>Je tiens a m'excuser du trèèèèsss gros retard que j'ai<br>Entre les exams et le manque d'inspiration c'est pas facile... Je voulais attendre d'avoir finis l'écriture du chapitre 6 pour poster celui-ci mais j'y arrive pas donc bon XD._**

**Chapitre plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>_

**POV Quinn**

« -Je suis désolé jeunes gens on est pas dans le top 10. »

Cette phrase résonne encore dans ma tête alors que nous sommes remontés, complètement abattus dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

J'entends du bruit autour de moi mais n'y fais pas attention, trop absorbée par les récents événements. La défaite me laisse un goût amer en bouche tandis que le baiser de Finn et Rachel passe en boucle dans ma tête, me donnant la nausée.

Comment Rachel a t-elle pu l'embrasser, je ne comprends pas, à croire que ce que nous avons partagés le soir du bal ne signifie rien pour elle. D'abord Jesse, maintenant Finn, c'est a se demander qui sera le prochain, pourquoi pas Kurt pendant qu'on y est ?!

**POV Exterieur**

Un bruit de verre brisé fait sursauter l'ancienne cheerleaders la sortant de ses pensées.

Santana est retenue de justesse par Mike et Sam, jurant en espagnol. Voyant l'urgence de la situation Quinn se précipite vers eux afin de les aider à retenir la latina qu'ils étaient sur le point de lâcher. Une Santana dans cette état n'était jamais facile à gérer mais c'était toujours mieux qu'une Santana libre de ses mouvements. Vu la noirceur que l'on peut voir filtrer de ses orbes noires, seule Brittany serait en possibilité de la raisonner et encore...

Une fois la latina calmée les new directions ont décidés de profiter de ces dernières heures dans la grande pomme chacun de leur côté, se baladant dans les rues de cette ville immenses. Seul Rachel était restée dans la chambre d'hôtel.

POV Rachel

Me voici avec pour seule amie la solitude, ils étaient tous partis se changer les idées, mais pas moi. Je préférais rester au calme pour réfléchir aux divers incidents de ces dernières semaines et plus particulièrement de ces derniers jours.

Je suis perdue, ça c'est indéniable. D'un coté qui ne le serait pas à ma place ?

Sérieusement, découvrir qu'on ressent des sentiments pour notre bourreau, c'est une chose, mais en plus, que ce soit une fille, et qu'on est couché ensemble, pour au final être toujours aussi détesté d'elle, c'est un comble. Aller jusqu'à Embrasser mon salopard d'ex pour me prouver que je ne ressens rien pour Quinn et regretter ensuite, tu parles d'une connerie. Tout ça pour finalement embrasser mon premier amour sous les yeux de tous en pensant qu'ils s'agissait d'elle. Qui arriverait à suivre franchement ? Les hormones je vous jures... une torture.

POV Quinn

Voilà bientôt 1h que je suis assise sous cette arbre au bord de l'étang de central park, à faire le point sur mes sentiments pour Rachel. Je l'aime c'est incontestable, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ça au final. Comme si quelque chose d'indéfinissable m'unissait à elle, et ça me fait peur. Après tout au vu des récents événements on peut se demander si c'est réciproque. Et même si San et Britt me conseille de lui parler, je ne pense pas être assez courageuse pour le faire sans un minimum de certitude vis à vis de ses sentiments pour moi...

J'entends un bruit de bouteille et des pas dans mon dos. Je me retourne et vois Puck qui arrive vers moi, son sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

- Puck combien de fois faudra t-il te dire non pour que tu me laisse tranquille ? Je ne veux pas couché avec toi point barre." _dis je irritée_

-Calme toi Q je ne viens pas pour ça, j'ai compris que plus jamais je n'aurais cette chance. _Me répondis t-il levant les bras en l'air comme pour prouver sa bonne foi_

-Enfin ! Il était temps. Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'a enfin ouvert les yeux ?

-Toi et Rachel _me dit il le regard inquisiteur _

***tousse* **Je vois pas de quoi tu parle _déclarais-je en détournant les yeux_

Quinn franchement, tu pense vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas savoir ce que signifie tout ces regards en coin que tu lui lance, la tristesse qui prend place dans ton regard lorsqu'elle est avec Finn ? Tu l'aime ne me mens pas, et je suis sûr que c'est réciproque.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr … _répondis je dans un murmure _

-Crois moi Q tes sentiments sont partagés, j'ai déjà vu la même lueur que la tienne brillé un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'elle pose ses yeux chocolat sur toi.

-De toute façon je n'aurais jamais le courage d'aller lui avouer ce que je ressens.

-Pour ça j'ai la solution. _Le sourire au lèvre il sortit une bouteille de vodka de son blouson et me la tendis. _Aller bois, ça t'aidera à trouver le courage, ou du moins t'aidera à le penser.»

**POV Exterieur**

Réticente, Quinn pris la bouteille des mains de son ami et en bu plusieurs grosse loupées. Sur son passage l'alcool brûla la gorge de la blonde qui grimaça. Puck se mit à rire face à sa réaction et lui conseilla d'arrêter avant de regretter d'avoir bu autant d'alcool. Ils restèrent là à parler des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la brune tout en buvant. C'est une fois le soleil déclinant que la blonde se décida à partir. Elle prit la bouteille des mains de son ami et en bu quelques gorgées de plus pour trouver le courage d'affronter ses sentiment. Ensuite elle la rendis à Noah, le remercia d'un baiser sur la tempe avant partit d'un pas sûr vers ce qui semblait être leur hôtel.

Quand à lui il la regarda s'éloigner,le sourire aux lèvres. Elle étais prête à affronter l'amour pour enfin être heureuse. Tandis qu'il resterait simple spectateur, le cœur brisé, gardant secret cet amour qu'il a envers la jeune femme. A cette révélation il prit à son tour une gorgée d'alcool.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors verdict ?<strong>

**Je préviens d'avance que le chapitre 6 sera sans doute long à arriver lui aussi.  
>Mais sachez que j'ai un autre projet en cours d'écriture qui devrait être finis pour les vacances d'été !<br>Enjoy !**


End file.
